


I Know That Feel

by Plant_Murderer



Category: Elementary (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Poetry, possibly bad poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Murderer/pseuds/Plant_Murderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Ichabod meet at a bar,<br/>and the two get to talking you know how fanfics are,<br/>there's a few things they share, things i thought to explore,<br/>to read and review it, i now ...you...implore?  </p>
<p>whatever, enjoy this. no spoilers for the finale of SH or for anything in Elementary i think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know That Feel

**Author's Note:**

> S : Sherlock 
> 
> I: Ichabod 
> 
> (both of them pronounce lieutenant like left-tennant, because it pleases me)

S: I think I’d have lived better in a different time,  
Sherlock Holmes told the man at the bar with a sigh,  
He cradled his juice and barely spared a look  
For the war reenactor(?) who was dressed by the book 

I: Well I've done just that and it wasn't so grand.  
I met a girl, and good work, and forsook my homeland  
So I could be better, and well sir don’t you know,  
That girl had some secrets and that work laid me low 

S: Well I know that song and I've sung it myself  
It’s a hymn from a book off my very own shelf  
Did you find a new friend who then made the world kind?  
Is she bound to your work? At all times on your mind?

I: And bound to your heart if our stories are one,  
And that lover of secrets is far still from done,  
So the heart is divided though its course remains true  
And how ever it breaks you want her beside you 

S: Her being that friend who is all but your wife  
And without whom you can’t see a long pleasant life.  
She helps you work with the world, doesn't ask you to change  
And she wonders and fusses, but she’s just as strange.  
My dear Watson 

I :Lieutenant , my partner in this world, fellow witness 

S: Consultant  
I: May all stars be hurled into seas if I leave thee, like all those before  
S: Because you make me stronger, and together we’re more. 

I: Good luck with your Watson, enjoy your fruit drink  
You've given me comfort, more than you might think 

S: and you with your lieutenant, I think I too will go,  
My Watson may worry, I would not have it so 

And so the pair left going separate ways  
To save New York City, To prevent end of days,  
The witness and detective, an unlikely pair  
It’s funny how much perfect strangers can share.


End file.
